boltfire200fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows of Love
Second book of Splash's Dreams. This is also on WFW, so please comment over there if you truely liked it :3 Enjoy~ Prologue: Amberfur sighed. Her talk with Moonfall felt like when they were apprentices. Always bickering. Yes, Moonfall was her sister, but she didn't feel connected to her. Featherstar was pacing in the clearing. He was certainly excited about Moonfall's return. Though Amberfur explained many times that Moonfall might not come back, Featherstar insisted that he would wait for her in the clearing. Bramblefur came walking outside to get his mate a mouse. He was walking so fast that he didn't notice Featherstar. They crashed, and Bramblefur flew across the clearing. "Seriously," Bramblefur muttered, "Anyone would think that he was having a nervous breakdown." Amberfur continued to sort her herbs. Featherstar barged in and pleaded, "She did say she was going to come, right? Didn't she?" Amberfur mewed, "No, not exactly. It is the kits' choice. If they want to come, then she will come." Featherstar moaned, "Then most likely she won't come. My kit doesn't even understand the Clans and everything. Life is so unfair!" He stumbled outside and let out a wail. Suddenly, a cool, familiar voice mewed, "This wasn't what I expected. I didn't expect Featherstar moaning on the ground instead of welcoming me." The whole Clan looked up, surprised. Standing at the entrance was Moonfall and three other kittens. Feathersar gasped, "You had two more kittens? Without me? Who is the father? Oh StarClan..." Moonfall curled her tail, "Calm down, Featherstar. These were abandoned kittens I found near a Twoleg nest. Featherstar frowned, "A Twoleg nest? Why would you be there?" Moonfall sighed, "I needed to get my strengh back so I could take care of Splash. So I went to the Twolegs." "You became a kittypet?" Featherstar was backing away, alarmed. Moonfall said softly, "It was for the best." She padded up to Featherstar and twined her tail with his. Together, they walked to Featherstar's den to talk. Amberfur guessed that she should take care of the kits. StarClan have mercy. These two abandoned kittens were so familiar. They almost looked exactly like her. Oh no, the Clan couldn't know what she had done. They couldn't. Amberfur's secret was at stake. Yet, what could Amberfur do about that? It was her fault. But no, she would keep her secret. It would never be shown to the Clan. Amberfur concluded, Even though my secret is safe with me, I already know this is true. These two kittens were mine, and I abandoned them. Oh StarClan, forgive me. Ch. 1: I was very nervous. Her apprentice ceremony had come. Swoop and Frost were both fidgeting, determined to do well. My new friend, Gingerkit was getting her apprentice name too. They would be apprentices together. Frost murmured, "Everyone is staring at us. Do you think they will ever accept us?" Swoop muttered, "Not by the way they are looking at us. Doesn't look like they will ever accept us." I tilted her head. I had always thought Clan cats were a little weird. They were wild cats, yes, but they didn't like kittypets. I wasn't even a kittypet, I had Clan blood. Yet, they didn't want me. I thought, What is the point of getting rid of kittypets when they could just learn how to fight and become loyal warriors? I'll prove them wrong and become a good warrior. Swoop began to relax once the ceremony started. Gingerkit sat next to me, desperate for comfort. Featherstar called out, "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey please gather around the Leader's Pile. Gingerkit, please come forward." Gingerkit brushed her pelt against mine, and then padded forward. "From this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Gingerpaw. Eagleclaw, you have proven that you are an excellent warrior, and I hope you pass on your skills to your apprentice." Eagleclaw nodded, "I will, Featherstar." Then he and Gingerpaw touched noses. I guess I had to do that too. "Splash, come forward." I stepped forward nervously. "From this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Splashpaw. Brooktail, you are an honorable warrior, and we hope that you pass on your skills to your apprentice." Brooktail merely nodded, and looked down at her warmly. She didn't even looked like she cared about the fact that I was a kittypet. They touched noses, and continued to watch the ceremony. "Frost, step forward." She flashed a terrified glance at me, and hurried forward. "From this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw. Greenfur, you are a young warrior, and I hope you pass on your skills." Greenfur raised an eyebrow toward Frostpaw, wrinkled his nose, then smiled down at her and whispered, "Joking, I shall enjoy mentoring you." To Featherstar, he said, "I shall teach her well." They touched noses and Featherstar continued. "Swoop, step forward." Swoop didn't look nervous at all. She stepped forward and looked calmly at her new leader. "From this moment on, until you receive your full name, you shall be known as Swooppaw." As Featherstar paused, I realized that Featherstar hadn't said, "Until you receive your warrior name", he had said, "Until you receive your full name". Had he forgotten that part? "Amberfur, you are a talented medicine cat, and I hope you teach Swooppaw well."'' Amberfur! Swooppaw was going to be a medicine cat! What a surprise! I saw something strange. Amberfur was staring at Swooppaw with a look of deep love. That was weird. Before this day, Amberfur had never even ''seen' ''Swooppaw. Unless... no, Amberfur wasn't even related to Swooppaw! Or was she? I was enjoying the training session. Gingerpaw was a great opponent. She was fast and agile, making it hard for I to land a blow. Brooktail encouraged from the sidelines, "It's okay, Splashpaw. Just try again, and this time, try to think of a way to trick her." I nodded. They hadn't gone to hunting yet, but I loved the way the battles flowed by. Living in the Clans were certainly exciting. The only bad part was... "Splashpaw!" Hawkfur snarled, "Pay attention!" Hawkfur on the other hand didn't like me just because I used to be a kittypet. He treated Gingerpaw fairly, but he refused to say anything good about me. It was frustrating. Hawkfur glared at me, "Since you weren't paying attention, why don't I show Gingerpaw how to do it instead? I'm sure we don't need to have kittypets fighting for FrostClan. We would be ruined!" I was furious. Hot anger flowed in waves off me. I would show him. I would. I narrowed her eyes, focused to Hawkfur's pure black fur, and leaped. Hawkfur's smirk became wider, and he flipped over and flung me to the far side of the clearing. I gasped as soon as I hit the ground. The breath was driven out of me, and I couldn't breath. Brooktail hurried over and knelt down. "Are you alright?" she mewed, "Is everything okay?" I coughed, "He threw me hard. It felt like he broke my ribs." Brooktail growled softly, "How dare he? I'll have a talk with him as soon as I get you back to camp." I mewed feebly as Brooktail gently lifted me off the ground. Hawkfur sneered, "Look at the kittypet. She's mewling like a little kitten. What a shame!" Gingerpaw snarled, "Hey! That isn't fair! Splashpaw is Featherstar's daughter! Show some respect! It is you who hurt her! You should apologize!" Hawkfur's gaze darkened, "Oh, should I?" Gingerpaw decided not to say anymore. Hawkfur was frightening when he was angry. I felt very sorry that Gingerpaw had to stick with Hawkfur. As soon as I was laid out onto the mossy bed, Swooppaw began to fuss. She mewed, "Splashpaw! Are you alright? What happened? Does it hurt?" Amberfur mewed tightly, "Swooppaw, help me retrieve the comfrey, will you? I need to treat Splashpaw." Swooppaw nodded, "Of course, Amberfur." She swept away, her worry as strong as the wind. When Swooppaw came back, Amberfur sighed, "No, that isn't the comfrey. That is yarrow. Please, Swooppaw, focus. Your sister needs you." Amberfur got up and headed to the store. Swooppaw knelt down, "Splashpaw! What happened?" Splashpaw whispered, "Hawkfur-" Amberfur rushed in with bundles of leaves. To Swooppaw, she mewed, "Go ahead and get some fresh-kill, you've been working hard." Swooppaw hurried out, her body pounding on the earth. Amberfur crouched down, giving little black seeds to me. "These are poppy seeds. They will help you sleep." I obediently licked up the seeds, and started to feel as though her energy was seeping out of her. Then, blackness over came her. Ch. 2: I woke up groggily. Featherstar had formed a Clan meeting. He called out, "Hawkfur, come forward please." Hawkfur stepped forward, confused. Featherstar continued, "As the consequences of injuring an apprentice, my daughter, you shall be given the choices. Serve as a prisoner, and still be part of the Clan, or leave it forever." Hawkfur raised his muzzle, "I'd rather leave. If this is what FrostClan was going to become, kittypets and weaklings, then there is no point in staying." Featherstar mewed, eyes narrowed, "Then that means no return. Hawkfur, may StarClan light your path." Hawkfur snarled, "StarClan? They are useless. Comepletely useless! You hear me? I shall never care for StarClan, because they didn't care for me. Just watch, I shall come back, and lead a Clan of my own. Watch out, FrostClan. I am coming back for you." With that said, he left the Clan shocked and terrified. Amberfur sat down in front of Ash. Heatherpaw was beside her, fidgeting. She was a great help, even though she was a warrior apprentice. Heatherpaw had always wanted to heal, but she couldn't get the hang of it. In the end, she became Cloudfur's apprentice, and helped when Amberfur needed help. Ash mewed calmly, "Yes? What is it you need to talk to me about?" Amberfur murmured, "It is just that joining the Clan is a very hard responsibility. You still need to train to become a warrior, plus, the Clan may not accept you for awhile yet. You must be strong and willing to endure the hardest." Ash nodded, "I understand what I must do. I was excited to hear that a Clan was near where I used to live. I have always been excited to become a warrior." Amberfur warned, "But, you must also understand this. Becoming a warrior is a big commitment. You can't back down from it. You must be willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of your Clan. Last of all, you will need a warrior name. You can't keep your name like this." Ash mewed, slightly concerned, "Alright. I understand. When is it that I will be able to become a warrior?" Heatherpaw piped up, "You have to become an apprentice first! Like me!" Ash turned around to look at her, "You mean I have to be like you?" Heatherpaw nodded, "Yes, why? It's okay. We will be glad to have you in the apprentice den. Don't worry!" Amberfur smiled, "Alright, now that that is settled, we can tell Featherstar that you are ready to become an apprentice." Frostpaw inched away from Ashpaw. She was a lot older than the rest of the apprentices, and seemed like she was old enough to be a warrior. Frostpaw didn't really want to share a den with Ashpaw. Frostpaw remembered the message from StarClan a few moons ago. ''You will know who to suspect when the time is right. A forest that was once safe becomes a splash of shadows. Frost, you must destroy the ash that should have fallen long ago.'' It was a mysterious prophecy, but was it just a coincidence that Ashpaw seemed to be the ash? Frostpaw didn't know what the prophecy meant, but the message was pretty clear, Ashpaw was supposed to be an enemy of Frostpaw. Ashpaw seemed excited, "This place looks like a good place top live! Do you guys enjoy this place?" Heatherpaw, who seemed to love Ashpaw's company nodded. Frostpaw feared that her head would fall off. Heatherpaw mewed, "Yes! This place is amazing! They say the warrior's den is even better! Though it is really crowded." Frostpaw curled up, ready to sleep when she spotted Ashpaw circling her nest. Ashpaw looked up and stared right at Frostpaw. No smile, no nothing. Ashpaw looked evil like that. With a cold gaze and glare. Frostpaw shivered and curled into a tighter ball. Amberfur was afraid that Ashpaw would be a danger. She already suspected that Ashpaw had invaded the medicine den on purpose. How? Amberfur had no idea why she knew. A feeling she guessed. Ashpaw seemed evil. Even with her smile and friendly tone, Ashpaw had a sinister tone around her. She seemed nice, but Amberfur expected trouble from Ashpaw. Much trouble. Amberfur was afraid that Ashpaw was the one from the prophecy awhile ago? The warning about the ash seemed dangerous, to evil for Amberfur to deal with alone. Frost... Frostpaw was the only cat with the name "frost" in it. No, Amberfur couldn't believe that. She couldn't, she wouldn't believe that Frostpaw would kill Ashpaw. No, it would not happen. Ashpaw was trying to sleep in the apprentices den. It was crowded in here. Why would they give such little space to a queen like Ashpaw? Ashpaw thought, I'm older than most cats here. Why am I still in the same place as them? Yes, she wanted to join the Clans. But for a reason. She wanted to rule the Clans and the entire universe. It was the only hope she had. What would life be without the excitements of living as a ruler? First, though, I would just have to do a little more meddling and act like a hero. Then it would be all set, my plan shall succeed, and the whole world shall be mine! Ch. 3: I creeped outside. Finally. I wanted to do this since she got to the Clans. I wanted to feel the wind blow through my fur as I walked toward him. Him. The love of my life. Yes, he was from another Clan, in fact, he was from the very Clan that was in the war with FrostClan and CloudClan. Clan history was confusing, but it was still fun to learn. There. He was here! "Bushpaw!" I called, rushing forward. He looked up, "Hey." He purred, twining his tail with mine. Yesterday's Gathering had been successful, and now I was lost in the wonders of happiness. bushpaw was here, here with her. In love with her. Hopefully. Bushpaw murmured, "So, you joined the Clans, Splashpaw." I nodded, brushing my muzzle against his cheeck, "Yes, Bushpaw, this night is so wonderful. Not only did I join the Clan, but I get to be with you right now. Alone with you..." My voice trailed off as Bushpaw ran his tail along my flank. It felt so nice. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't care if it was forbidden. I didn't care if their Clans were in war. Only one thing mattered. "I love you." Brooktail was starting to get irritated. Sure, she didn't care about the fact that I used to be a kittypet, but she was mad that I wouldn't listen! "Splashpaw!" Brooktail mewed for the tenth time. I started, unsure where she was. Brooktail was bristling and growling, "Yes?" Brooktail lashed her tail, then hissed, "I called your name ten times! How many times does it take to get your attention?" I mewed, "Sorry, but I-" "You aren't very focused right now, would you like to tell me why?" Brooktail's voice was rid of her anger, and it was replaced by worry. I thought, I can't tell her about Bushpaw. She would be horrified t know that I was with Bushpaw. And that he claimed his love for me and... "Stop, Splashpaw, Stop doing that." Brooktail mewed, worried. I lied, "I - I'm worried about Gingerpaw. She has another mentor, and I was wondering-" Brooktail mewed, "But that Hawkfur never affected or hurt her. He hurt you. Not her. She never knew the bad side of him. Only you did. So that doesn't make sense why you're worried about her." My tail drooped, "Ya, well, Gingerpaw wasn't feeling well earlier, and she didn't seem very happy. I'm worried about what is affecting her." Brooktail's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anymore. As Brooktail began teaching me how to hunt again, I continued my thoughts, Bushpaw. Handsome, charming Bushpaw. He confessed his love for me after I told him about my love for him. It was a wonderful night, and it was like nothing I had ever imagined. I wish the next Gathering would come, so I could meet Bushpaw again. He's just gorgeous... "Splashpaw! Wake up! Stop worrying about Gingerpaw, or whatever you are daydreaming about!" Brooktail snarled, impatient with my behavior. I hung my head, determined to try to do better, "Sorry, Brooktail. I'll try to stop worrying about Gingerpaw. I'll concentrate on hunting now." Brooktail shook her head, "Nope. you aren't hunting anymore. Maybe the only way to teach you a lesson is to be harder on you. Splashpaw, you're going to clean out the elders den. Right now. No fresh-kill until you've finished. Then, you must go out on your own, and catch a piece of fresh-kill. "But you aren't allowed to take any fresh-kill for the entire day. Not until tomorrow. Am I clear?" I nodded, and padded away, aware of Brooktail's sudden hatred in her stare. Oh StarClan, does Brooktail hate me now? Later that day, I was hunting outside. I was famished, but I hadn't even caught one single, tiny piece of prey. Brooktail was surely going to get my tail. Yet, I didn't care anymore. I thought, Hard work, then a punishment, it's more like swallowing a live rat! I crouched down, spotting a mouse rummaging in the leaves. Seeing this was my chance, I headed forward. just as she was going to leap, Ashpaw came crashing through the ferns, making the mouse squeal and dive back into the hole. I snarled at Ashpaw, "Did you have to do that? You just ruined the only prey I saw in moons!" Ashpaw pointed out, "But that's impossible. You couldn't have been hunting out here for'' moons''. You would starve to death first!" I hissed, "You know what I mean. I could've caught that prey if you weren't here to mess it up! Get out, and leave the unting for us, Clan-born." Ashpaw narrowed her eyes, "Clan-born? I'm more Clan-born than you are Splashpaw. You're a kittypet, and all that nonsense of you being Featherstar's daughter is fake. Moonfall didn't even want to be in the Clan!" I let out a growl. This cat would pay. She had gone too far. Ashpaw wasn't going to get away with this. But of course, Brooktail had to appear in the clearing. "What is going on here? Splashpaw, why are you hissing at Ashpaw? She hasn't done anything wrong." I hissed, "Yes, she has! I was stalking a mouse, and Ashpaw came crashing through, and scared away the mouse." Brooktail snarled, "So? You should have caught it earlier then. It isn't Ashpaw's fault that she isn't used to hunting. You've been here longer, you should be able to hunt better, Splashpaw." I gaped my mouth, determined to prove that I had done nothing wrong. "But Ashpaw accused me of being a kittypet, and that Featherstar wasn't really my father." Brooktail shrugged, and mewed harshly, "So what if she said that? You were a kittypet, and maybe Featherstar really isn't your father. It probably was a big, fat lie." I couldn't believe it. My mentor had completely turned on me, supporting Ashpaw in everything, not letting me get a chance to fit in. I drooped my tail, and sullenly scuffed my paws. That only made Brooktail madder, "What are you waiting for? Go and hunt! You still need to bring back your prey!" Brooktail left, tail high as she stalked out of the clearing. Ashpaw flashed me a smug look and followed Brooktail. I was enraged. I didn't want to catch some piece of fresh-kill just to please my mentor. Wait, no, why should I ever bother with pleasing my mentor? She was never going to be pleased with me. I sullenly padded off into the forest, purposely heading for the RushClan border. She wanted to see if she could find Bushpaw again. He was bound to cheer her up. As I padded along the border, sniffing for prey, I heard noises heading toward me. They were yowling, "Come on! I smell FrostClan on the border! We can't have them trespassing and taking over our territory!" I froze, unsure where to go. The RushClan border patrol was coming for her! She dove into the undergrowth, biting back a yowl of pain as the brambles dug into my pelt. The RushClan border patrol came closer. A ginger and white she-cat growled, "I definitely smell FrostClan at the border. Those fat felines are always trying to prove that they are the best. Why can't they just back off? They know they can't win." Another she-cat, one with dark brown pelt, hissed, "I smell one nearby! It smells like a kittypet. FrostClan are so desperate that they have to adopt kittypets! What a shameful Clan!" I gasped, then slapped my tail over my mouth. How can I be so dense? I had just alerted the border patrol. They raised their muzzle to sniff the air. At once, the ginger and white she-cat prowled forward. She crossed the border and tore the bramble bush away. I crouched in the back, desperate to escape from the border patrol. The brown she-cat snarled, "A little spy. What a surprise! You were born from the Twoleg nests! FrostClan is falling apart from the inside out. We don't even need to invade! They'll just shatter on their own!" The tom leading the patrol growled, "But it won't hurt to attack this little kitty." Together, the three cats stalked forward, getting ready to spring on top of me. I shrieked as the first one leaped, and then gave a gasp of surprise when Gingerpaw came hurtling out of the undergrowth. She hissed at the upcoming warriors. "Pick on someone your own size!" The ginger and white she-cat shrugged, "But I can't, you are just as small as the kittypet! how can I fight someone my own size?" Brooktail came crashing through, leading a patrol of Trouttail, Dewfur, and Berryfoot. They yowled a challenge at the RushClan patrol. Brooktail leaned in and hissed, "Well that was dense of you. You shouldn't have strayed so close to the border! Next time, do what you're told!" I protested, "But you gave me no orders! I didn't break your order!" "Yes I did, I told you to hunt. Not to provoke a fight between the two Clans. We are all in war. It is not smart to start a skirmish when we have not been prepared." Brooktail growled, not giving me a chance to defend myself. Trouttail mewed, "Back off. We don't want to fight. Go back to your territory and all will be fine." The tom growled, "Why should we? We want a fight! If you can't defend your borders, then you might as well hand over your territory!" Dewfur hissed, "Riverclaw, back off. You can't hope to win. Not even with your Clanmates, Brighttail and Brownfur. Just back off." "No." The final response hung in the air as both Clans charged forward. Ch. 4: I gasped as the tom, Riverclaw tore open a fresh wound. I shrieked as I flailed in midair, trying to get back at him. "How pathetic." Riverclaw swiped at me, making me growl in pain. I would not let this cat beat me down. I wagged my tail, and leaped. He ducked and I sailed right over him. I hissed in frustration. Riverclaw was annoying. Brooktail hadn't taught me much of fighting, so it was hard for me to fight back against an experienced warrior like Riverclaw. As I fought against the dangerous tom, I heard muffle shouts of, "You won't win this time, RushClan!" "Brownfur, watch out!" "Trouttail, NO!" That last one made everyone freeze, and I saw Trouttail fall to the ground, bleeding heavily. I screamed in anger and lunged for Brownfur. Just as I was about to reach her, Brooktail pulled hard on my tail. Shrieked as my tail broke, leaving me racked with pain. The last thing I saw was Trouttail's final breath. His chest heaved upwards and then fell still. The mourning FrostClan settled around Trouttail, ready to carry him home. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was stiff and my tail felt like it was tatters. I didn't understand why Brooktail was being so mean. She wasn't like this when I first became her apprentice! I struggled to get up and limped toward the camp. I blacked several times before reaching the main entrance. Then it was too much. I sank to the ground, too tired and hurt to go any farther. Amberfur let out a mew of horror when she saw me sprawled out at the main entrance. She fussed over me, but I wasn't worried about my wounds anymore. In my heart, I wouldn't really care for this Clan, not now at least, not when they were so mean to me. My deepest desire is to be with Bushpaw. No matter how evil RushClan was, Bushpaw would always be in my heart. He was a true Clan cat. As soon as Amberfur was done treating my pelt, I set out to hunt. What I really wanted to do was talk to Bushpaw. I walked along the RushClan border, aware of the fact that signs of a battle were still showing. I shuddered and continued searching for Bushpaw. I spotted him sitting at the river, murmuring something quietly. I padded toward him and called softly, "Hey, Bushpaw." He started and turned around, startled. "Splashpaw! How are you?" I mewed, "Good. How are you?" He shrugged, "Just had my warrior ceremony. My new name is Bushstrike. And I heard that there was a battle two days ago." "Yeah, there was," I mew, feeling faint, now that I had walked so far. "I'm all right, though." Bushstrike shook his head, "No you're not. Come here and sit down next to me." I padded over, and twined my tail with his, making him purr. I whispered, "You know, I will always love you, no matter where you are." "I know, Splashpaw. I know." '''(Finished! Next book, War Breaks Out!! Hope you enjoyed!) This is one of my first, and horrible fanfics, I hope you enjoyed xD Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Splash's Dreams